


The constellation of love

by Samara Lilly (Amber_Rose)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley's freckles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Rose/pseuds/Samara%20Lilly
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale in bed, snuggling, love confessions and Crowley's freckles.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 58
Collections: The Ineffable Con 2





	The constellation of love

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the two pieces I wrote for The Ineffable Con 2 zine. Since the con has happened, we're allowed to post our works here. 
> 
> This was the first time I was able to be part of fanzine and I am immensly proud and happy about that. Also about the fact that the mistakes I made were fixed by the lovely crew since I still don't have a beta reader... So thanks to The Ineffable Con! I love this fandom so much!

Aziraphale loves the fact that Crowley likes to sleep. He has his very own benefit from it. Often, he accompanies Crowley into their shared big bed. Often enough, they do anything but sleep in this bed. Aziraphale likes it best when they are in bed together after they have made love, just like tonight. 

There is only a small lamp glowing on the bedside table, but its shine is more than enough for Aziraphale to be able to admire Crowley’s perfect features. He loves Crowley’s body. The demon is all long limbs, sharp edges and angles. How he manages to move so sensually and smoothly is still a miracle to Aziraphale. But he supposes it’s because he’s also a snake. There is so much more to Crowley… His hands for example. Agile hands. Strong hands. These delicate long fingers are able to play Aziraphale like a harp. His strong legs. Aziraphale loves the sight of these legs in tight dark denim. And, of course, Crowley’s wonderful round bum. 

Aziraphale wishes he could see Crowley’s serpent eyes, but, as the demon is peacefully sleeping, he has to be content without these magnificent eyes for the moment. Those eyes that always look so lovingly at him. Aziraphale smiles when he sees Crowley’s lips curve slightly in his sleep. Is he dreaming? If he is, it must be a nice dream… Oh, those lips always plant such gentle kisses on his own skin… Aziraphale could kiss Crowley’s strong jaw for hours, work his way up over his cheekbones and kiss every little crease around his eyes. 

But what Aziraphale loves the most, and could stare at for an eternity, are the freckles that adorn Crowley’s skin. There are so many of them! Sometimes Aziraphale wonders if Crowley’s freckles somehow match the constellations he once helped to make… Then he wishes he knew more about astronomy. Is this little cluster of reddish brown marks the Serpens? And this other one the Monoceros? Could it be that this accumulation on his shoulder is, perhaps, a galaxy? But which one? Are these two slightly bigger freckles two stars, orbiting around each other? Just like he and Crowley have done for millennia? 

Aziraphale could ask him, of course. But, somehow, he likes not knowing the answer. Speculating about Crowley’s freckles always makes him smile. Sometimes he entertains the thought that he might count each and every one of them. And then decides to just admire them. The ones on his face, too. He looks so lovely with these tiny marks… They make him look boyish, sometimes. Even more so when he wakes up from his slumber. Aziraphale loves the moments when Crowley slowly wakes. When he blinks, when he yawns and opens his eyes to search for Aziraphale. He loves how soft Crowley’s face looks in these precious moments. A smile will always appear on his face, and he will always breathe “Angel… “ , as if he could never believe his luck that he’s here, in bed with Aziraphale. Together. Warm. Safe. Happy. 

Aziraphale sighs quietly and reaches out to very gently take Crowley’s hand in his, trying not to wake him. Just holding his hand makes him more than happy. Crowley snuffles and presses his cheek deeper into his pillow. He will have creases on his face when he wakes… Aziraphale’s thumb moves very gently over Crowley’s knuckles. His hand is warm and relaxed. Aziraphale would love to kiss it, but doesn’t want to wake Crowley. 

But it’s too late anyway. Aziraphale can hear how Crowley’s breathing changes, and his fingers twitch in Aziraphale’s light grip. He could use a very minor miracle to send him back to sleep, but doesn’t want to. It wouldn’t be fair. So, now the damage is done, he waits for Crowley to fully wake up. 

The demon takes a deep breath, stirs a little, then his fingers close around Aziraphale’s. One of his eyes opens a bit, and he smiles.  
“Angel…” Always this one word. Aziraphale could cry, seeing the soft expression on Crowley’s face.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to wake you, darling,” Aziraphale whispers.  
“No, wake away, if you must.” Crowley’s voice is a little hoarse. He looks at Aziraphale and basks in the love and affection he sees in his angel’s eyes. How is he so lucky to have this perfect being that loves him so much? 

Crowley pulls Aziraphale’s hand towards his face and kisses his knuckles.  
“Like what you see, angel?”  
“I love what I see.”  
“What exactly? I know you observe me while I sleep. What’s so fascinating? Am I talking in my sleep? Telling you ridiculous things? Or do I pull funny faces?” smiles Crowley.  
Aziraphale feels caught. How does Crowley know Aziraphale watches him in his sleep? He blushes a little. 

“I just love to look at you. You look so different while you sleep. And I like your freckles,” he admits.  
“My freckles?” Crowley chuckles. “Angel, you’re funny. What’s so special about my freckles?”  
“They are lovely. I always ask myself if these are actual constellations… And which ones you made yourself. Back then…”  
Crowley sighs. He often thinks about his past as a star maker. He loved to create stars and galaxies. Every time he looks up into the night sky, his eyes find his creations without any hesitation.  
“I helped make a lot. I can show them to you if you like. And about my freckles…” He lifts his arm and looks at the tiny brown dots.  
“They were golden marks on my skin before the fall… But no real star constellations,” he murmurs. He seems to be lost in thought. Thoughts about his past. About what led to his fall. There is a look on his face that makes Aziraphale sad. 

“Darling? I’m sorry… I didn’t want to wake old and painful memories…” Aziraphale reaches out and caresses Crowley’s warm skin.  
“Nah, it’s fine, angel. It’s long past. And I have you now. I would never have been able to be with you if I hadn’t fallen.”  
Crowley smiles now, his golden eyes full of love and adoration.  
Aziraphale doesn’t hesitate a second. He pulls Crowley into his arms. The demon sighs and follows willingly, lets himself be pulled on top of the angel - one of his favorite places in the world. He snuggles into Aziraphale’s warmth, cheek on the angel’s chest, listening for the steady heartbeat neither of them really needs. 

Aziraphale’s fingertips glide smoothly over the skin of Crowley’s back, while he presses a gentle kiss into Crowley’s hair.  
“Nonetheless, I like to think of your freckles as constellations. Maybe some of them form a sign for I love you?”  
Crowley chuckles. “Maybe… I like that thought…” He turns his head to kiss Aziraphale’s chest.  
“But I also like to tell you how much I love you, angel…”  
“I love you more, my dear…”  
“Oh, I doubt that. I love you to the stars and back.”  
“Make that twice…”

They both burst into laughter before their lips find each other's in a kiss with a promise for eternity - just like the stars.


End file.
